


Intruder in the bunker

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Dominant Branch again, F/M, Fluff too? Maybe, Sex, Smut, a one night stand, before the first movie, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: (Request from Wattpad)I'm not adding a summary, read to find out what it's about :)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Intruder in the bunker

Takes place a year or two before the first film*

**Poppy's POV: (I know I've never done a first person pov before)**

"Poppy this is a bad idea, a really, really bad idea..." *sigh* "but don't you want to see what's in there?... Why am I talking to myself? okayyy this is weird."

"When is he going to come out!? He usually does by this time..."

One day on a summer afternoon hiding in the bushes was none other than Princess Poppy herself. That's me, yes. I know what you're probably thinking, Poppy why are you hiding and in the bushes no less? You're crazy. Yes, I know, it's long story~

_"Hey guys, have you ever wondered what's inside Branch's bunker?"_

It's started last night when me and my friends were having a sleepover. It was sooooo much fun! We were baking cupcakes, telling stories, playing pillow fight- okay I'm getting off topics.

It was just that thought. what's inside Branch's bunker. And I know what you're going to say, 'it's just a bunker'. Well it's Branch, he never... and I mean NEVER let anyone in. EVER. He's a village grump, what do you expect?

So that's why I'm here.

_"Poppy, truth or dare!?"_

_"Hmmmm, I'll say... DARE!"_

_"I dare you to find out what's inside Branch's bunker tomorrow."_

_"You mean? I have to- *gulp*"_

Dang it Smidge! Why did you have to give me this dare? But I'll be lying if I say that I never wanted to see what's inside.

Oh there he is! Branch finally came out after what felt like Millennium. In the afternoon he always came out to collect sticks and stones, for what? who knows? Before his hatch/door closes, I extend my hair to stop it from closing. (When Branch walks away, of course.) I checked one last time before getting inside the bunker.

**Third person POV: (time skip)**

All she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest. She tried to lift her head up to look at her surrounding but failed due to her head feeling too heavy. Her memory was foggy, with the last thing she remembered was her walking into the forest on the way to Branch's bunker.

Wait... BRANCH!? shit.

"Glad to see your finally up." The seductiveness in his voice causing her to get goose bumps along her arms and legs. Butterflies start fluttering their wings in her stomach as he placed a hand on one of her legs, caressing his thumb along her smooth skin.

Poppy felt her blood rushing to the cheeks, as his hand moving up her thigh. Closer.. and closer...

"I've told you many, many... times that I don't want anyone including you in my bunker. But I'll give you a chance to explain."

Poppy opened her mouth to explain but only a few words came out. "Smid..ge dare- bun.k-er..." She choked a little on her saliva causing him to chuckled lightly. He brushed a part of her fridge away from her face.

"Oh Poppy. My sweet Poppy..." Her skin shivered beneath his hands. "I'm sorry but you need to be punish, it's a crime to intrude into someone else's home." His ocean blue eyes stared fiercely into her magenta ones.

"Wha-what di..do you mean by...punish?" She asked, even though she got some ideas, she wants to make sure if any of her guesses were correct.

"You'll see."

He start kissing neck down to her collarbone, sucking on her skin while doing so. Poppy let out a quiet moan; realising what she did, she close her eyes feeling embarrassed. "Don't be shy." He chuckled. His hand found its way to her knickers waistband under her dress, playing with it while the other start kneading her breasts through the dress.

Poppy ran her fingers through his jet black hair, enjoying the feelings of his hands on her body. He breathe deeply in her candy floss scented perfume before unattached his lips from her neck. Branch gave her a little grin.

"M-more." Poppy begged. For the whole nineteen years of her life no one had ever touch her like how Branch just did and she just crave more and more of his touch; How he can give her butterflies by just one touch. That little thought of going even further with him just excites her, with his hands trailing up and down on her body and his mouth sucking on her neck gave her butterflies.

Her heart was in her throat, she felt light-headed as his lips getting to closer and closer to hers. She had never kissed anyone before and about to have her first. As their lips connected, their hair also wrapped around each other pulling them both closer to the point where it's impossible to pull them way from each other. Poppy wrap her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Neither of them had kissed someone before, but it felt like they've been doing this for a lifetime.

The kiss wasn't rough, it was slow, gentle and sweet. Both savoring each moment they have together. They broke apart both needing air, he gave her smile which gave back in returned. His hands went up to caressed her cheeks, counting her glitter freckles along the way. He leaned in for another kiss (which she gladly accepted) eager to taste her again.

Their kiss this time is more heated, both wanting - _needing_ \- more of each other.

Branch lick her lips, silently asking for permission for access. Poppy parted her lips, welcoming him. Their tongues start exploring each other, meanwhile Branch's hands wander back to her breast and start playing her harden nipples causing her to moan against his mouth. He felt his heart beat faster against his chest to the sound of her beautiful moans. 

He pulled away. "Here, let's take your clothes off." They proceed to do that until she's left with only her knickers. He stared at her, jaw dropped at the sight of her. He admired her from head to toe, at her slim frame but hourglass shape, at her small but perky breast. His pants got tighter.

[Poppy starred at him as he sat there still for a moment in confusion until she realised that he was trying to memorised her body.]

Without hesitation he placed his mouth on her nipples, sucking and pulling them. Cupping them in his hands. Poppy let out a big gasp and start moaning, her hands pulling on his hair.

Poppy was enjoying their make out session too much to noticed his hands sliding her underwear down, and off her legs. He pulled away from her lips and start kissing down her body, from her collarbone, her chest and down her stomach. He started kissing down the side of her thighs, so close to her private parts. "Please.." She begged.

His thumb found its way to her count after that, pressing on it putting in more pressure. She gasped, clawing on to the comforter when she felt her walls stretching while he start fingering her.

——————————>

Branch sat down on the bed, spreading his legs part and signaled Poppy to sit in front of him with her back leaned back against his chest and her hands sat on his knees. He spread her legs apart revealing her naked wet cunt before licking his fingers and start rubbing her clit, Poppy start moaning his name against his touch. As he rub faster and faster, her eyes rolls back to her head and she started panting. She moaned louder as he slipped a finger in her cunt, he started going to slowly first then start building his speed up as the time goes on, he also slip another finger in stretching her pussy even more. She felt a sensation in her stomach.

"B-Branch~ I. I'm go..going to cum!" 

"Cum for me, baby. You can do it. Come on!"

A few seconds later, Poppy scream as she let out a released. Branch's fingers was covered with her cum. Her head fell back against his chest. "Good girl~ I knew you can do it." He whispered in her ear -She shivered- before licking his cum covered fingers. He moaned to the taste. "You taste so good."

——————————>

Her mouth dropped open as a tingle sensation shot through her body. His warm mouth and tongue slid over her sensitive area, she grabbed onto the comforter tighter causing her knuckles to turn red.

She rolled her head back and curled her legs around him, using her foot to tugged at his waistband. His tongue was rough against her area. She was unable to think, she felt as if her body was light as feathers, as if she was floating up to heaven when she releases. Her cum covered his tongue. Branch chuckled to himself, proud of himself for how he was able to make her come. She shivered when she felt the cool air on where his mouth used to be.

He lifted himself up, took off his shorts and underwear (he didn't have his vest on) revealing his harden cock, Poppy blushed and turned her head away so he wouldn't see. 

He went to suck on her neck and jawline leaving hickies everywhere, grinding his lower half against her private area teasingly. "Branch, _please._ " Poppy begged. Never in her life where she ever wanted something this badly before, and the need for him is overwhelming. "Stop teasing me, I can't handle it." Her voice was filled with desire and passion that made his head start spinning. 

Without wasting anymore time, he slowly entered her, Poppy winced in pain. He gave her some time to get used to the pain while he went back to kissing and licking her breasts.

"You can move now." And he did. He started going slowly. " _Ohhh_ " She breathed rolling her head back fighting herself, trying to stop her eyes from closing. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist. 

He buried his face into her neck while his hands held on to hers. She pushed against him, encouraging him to go faster. He couldn't help but smiled at her panting, her cute moans which now turn into a cry of pressure. Her legs start shaking against his waist.

[Their lips met for another long kiss]

Before they both could cum, he pulled out causing her to pout. "Don't worry I'm not done yet." He turn her her around and lifted her butt in the air before entering her again. Poppy cried out his name burying her face into his pillow. " _Oh oh my g- Branchhh_."

He gripped onto her hips while he rammed his dick in her, hitting her g-spot. Her eyes rolled back to her head as she let out a loud moan asking for more from him. She let go of the pillows and started rubbing her clit, add more to the pleasure. Branch licked his lips at the sight of her pleasuring herself while his cock going in and out of her at fast pace.

He kept going until Poppy climaxed first before him with a loud moan while her vaginal walls clenched around his cock causing him to cum in her as well pouring his seeds into her womb. 

Both were panting and yearning to collapse on the bed but their lust got to them first. Later they find themselves in a sixty-nine position (As Branch read in a book from his personal library) with his dick in her mouth and him sucking all her juice.

—————————>

They laid in each other's arms, their legs intertwined underneath the cover. Both enjoying the feeling of being in each other's presence. He connected his lips to her again knowing that tomorrow they will go back to normal again with him ignoring her while she showers him with party invitations and glitter. But now they laid in each other's arms with the feeling like they've been doing this for a long time.

Maybe one day...


End file.
